


Just Your Average Night

by coruscantspark



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscantspark/pseuds/coruscantspark
Summary: Some of the Mighty Nein are avid fans of a certain television program, others - not so much
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Just Your Average Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, something took over my brain and this is the result. It's probably the migraine but I thought I was hilarious while writing this. Enjoy!

Beau jumps the last three steps and lands in the foyer in front of the door that someone has been pounding on for a solid two minutes. Glaring into the kitchen at one of her roommates and his study partner, she yanks open the door to reveal a panting Jester carrying an absurd amount of grocery bags, who rushes past her and into the kitchen.

“Thanks Beau forgot my key! DIBS ON THE TV TONIGHT!” She yells over her shoulder and continues further in towards the kitchen table, dumping the bags onto the table. The subsequent spilling of groceries across the table causes the other two to grab their notes and textbooks out of the way. Jester begins throwing the cold items into the shared refrigerator without a care for organization at all.

“Did you two nerds not hear the door?” Beau crosses her arms in the doorway. “I was all the way upstairs! In my room! With the door shut!”

“Didn’t want to break concentration, Beauregard,” Caleb says absently, still reading.

“Figured someone would answer it eventually,” Essek says with a smirk her direction. “Oh Caleb, look at this.”

Rolling her eyes, Beau goes to close the door again only to hear rushed footsteps outside and yanks it back open. Caduceus is heading up the steps in an uncharacteristically hurried manner, kettle in hand. He pauses for the briefest of hellos before trotting into the kitchen. 

Baffled, Beau pokes her head out the door, checking to see if any of their other friends were going to pop over suddenly or if it was safe to close the door.

“Did we miss the start?” She hears Caduceus asking in the kitchen, setting his kettle on the stove and fetching cups onto one of the tv trays.

“No not yet! We have five minutes!” Jester answers, throwing pizza rolls into the microwave.

“Five minutes to what?” Beau wanders in before ducking and barely dodging the loaf of bread tossed her direction, meant for the shelf she’d just stepped in front of.

“Ooooops, sorry,” Jester says sheepishly. “Our show Beau! It starts tonight!”

Beau nods, pretending that clears everything up as the chaos continues to unfold around her.

The kettle whistles as the microwave goes off and then water is poured, teabags plopped in and snacks are retrieved and Caduceus and Jester rush into the living room. Diving on the couch, Jester smacks the remote twice on the arm of the couch and gets the proper channel pulled up while Caduceus wrestles blankets out of the Blanket Pile nearby. The tv turns fully on and they get the sound level at a reasonable volume right as the opening music begins and Beau slips into the room behind them. The two of them are absentmindedly dividing the pizza rolls, eyes glued to the screen as a swirly font with a rose sparkles into view. 

Beau snorts, “That’s what the fuss was about? The Bachelor?”

Both heads snap to her with combination glares and offended shock. Their voices erupt in protest and Beau throws her hands up, wide-eyed.

“Woah woah woah, sorry. Did  _ not _ know it meant that much to you, yeesh.”

With one last narrow eyed glare, they turn back to the tv and Beau climbs over the back of the couch, perched on the top. Waiting for a commercial break, she leans over to Caduceus, “Hey Cad, what are your roommates doing tonight?”

“Mmmm video game of some sort. Unsure if the shooting type or the racing type,” he trails off in thought, trying to remember. “Maybe it was both.”

“Yeah okay, I’m heading over there. Have fun you two,” she fist bumps Cad’s shoulder and drops a kiss on top of Jester’s head. Scooting into the kitchen to grab her keys she knocks on the table, interrupting a passionate debate. The two of them turn to her blankly. “I’m going over to the other house. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Essek raises his eyebrows and Caleb frowns in confusion. “You do a lot Beauregard.”

She grins and finger guns at them both. “Exactly, dude. Byeee.”

Grabbing her longboard on the way out, she shoves her lanyard into her pocket and takes a deep breath of the cool evening air. She sets off down the street. Technically, it was close enough to walk but the new coffee shop down the road had made it difficult to longboard safely in their neighborhood recently so she was going to seize the opportunity, however brief. Coming to a stop outside the other house, she almost walks up to knock on the door, but happens to spy an open window. Deciding to cause some chaos of her own, she hides her board in the bushes and silently slips in through the window into the kitchen. She can hear teasing voices in the next room over and snags an apple from the counter and walks stealthily into the living room right behind Fjord. 

Leaning down to rest her forearms on the back of his chair, she crunches into the apple right beside his ear and says, “There’s a secret loot drop if you go left.”

Fjord lets out an unholy screech and chucks his controller across the room, slipping out of his chair in surprise. Molly and Yasha on the couch also let out a gasp of shock before collapsing into uncontrollable laughter. Beau doubles over laughing so hard she can’t breathe. Fjord is pale as a ghost on the floor, clutching his chest and lying staring at the ceiling. 

“Just for that, you get the cruddy controller,” he says weakly, accepting her hand up.

“Fine by me,” she claps him on the shoulder and sits on the couch. “Caleb and Essek are doing that thing where they flirt but make it look like they’re studying and Cad took over my TV with Jester to watch that ridiculous Bachelor show so I escaped over here.”

Molly shoots to his feet and gapes at Beau. “THE BACHELOR IS ON TONIGHT?!?”

She raises an eyebrow in confusion at him, “Yeah, I’ve never seen Cad move so fast in my life.”

She’s barely finished the sentence and Molly is bussing a kiss to Yasha’s cheek and pulling his coat on. “Well, my loves, as much as I would like to stay, I  _ cannot _ miss any more than I already have.” He leans over the chair and kisses Fjord’s forehead. “I’ll be back later.”

The door slams shut behind him and Beau shakes her head. “I just don’t understand the appeal of that show.”

Yasha nods in agreement and passes Molly's discarded controller over. “I don’t either, but if it brings them joy…” She trails off and shrugs.

“Yeah, like do whatever makes your soul shine and whatnot, but thank gods I have here to escape to.” Beau knocks her shoulder against Yasha’s and they smile at each other for a moment. 

Fjord clears his throat and pretends to be very interested in the paused game screen. “I have no desire to watch that show either but if you need privacy I can go…”

The two startle out of each other’s gaze and their protests and denails overlap.

“Nah man, I came over here to show you how a real gamer plays.” Beau tosses out, flushing only a bit.

“A real gamer huh? Is that how it’s gonna be?”

“That’s how it is, Fjord. Get ready to lose, captain.”

The trash talking continues and Yasha just shakes her head and thinks that perhaps next year they should find a larger house to fit all of them under one roof. They end up at the other house often enough, they might as well. Settling into the couch and feeling Beau’s warmth beside her, she silently gives thanks for the family she found here.

**Author's Note:**

> Any knowledge I have about The Bachelor I learned by accident. I just think that Caduceus "Not my thing but i love what you guys have going on, that's fun to watch" Clay would be Obsessed with the show.


End file.
